


Nice And Easy

by Mrs_Han



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mrs-Han's Request Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Han/pseuds/Mrs_Han
Summary: Jumin proposes to you during the party, but little interruptions get in the way of your response.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Nice And Easy

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi! I would love to read your interpretation of what happened right after Jumin proposed in his Good Ending. It was super romantic or all hell broke lose? I mean the RFA reactions? The press? Chairman Han? MC: did she say yes right away? Cried? Hugged him? Kissed him? Did her phone burn with 30 missed calls of her family and friends? Did they danced at the party? So many questions lol! Thanks! I love your writing and welcome to the fandom!! - anon"

“Jumin, what are you doing?”

The six-foot-tall man bent down on one knee. “MC.” He grabbed your hand and lightly pecked the back of it. “I love you, lady. I understand if you’re apprehensive towards me telling you this, and I know we’ve only known one another for a little over a week, but you’re getting to be a habit with me. I want to discover more about you, and I can only hope you feel the same way about me.” He looked into your eyes. “Don’t let me be without you. Please allow me to be your life companion.”

Your heart flipped as you absorbed his words. Multiple questions for Jumin raided your mind, and as soon as you managed to formulate one…

“Are you _serious_?”

You looked up and watched Zen stride up towards you both. “Trust fund jerk. You can’t just —!”

“Zen, please!” Jaehee pulled him back, determined to get both him and herself out of the spotlight. “This is a… relatively private… matter!”

“How can it be considered private when he’s proposing to her in front of all these cameras?!” Zen countered.

“Flashing lights,” V muttered, “why are they getting closer, Luciel?”

“No way… did he just… t-they’re trying to get closer to Jumin and MC,” Seven replied. “Come on; let’s move somewhere safer.”

“Did Jumin just propose?!” Yoosung hollered from the rowdy crowd.

You grunted as camera flashes disturbed your sight, and you used your free hand to shield yourself from them. Jumin noticed, stood up, and shielded you himself as he gathered you in his arms.

“MC, did you say yes to Jumin Han’s proposal?!”

“MC, who are you wearing?!”

“Uh…” you muttered. “Jumin…?”

“It’s all right,” Jumin said as he led you away from the paparazzi. “Stay with me.”

Jumin’s bodyguards stepped in and pushed the crowd away as Jumin himself brought you to a quieter location within the party venue.

“Are you all right?” He asked as he observed you.

“Y-Yes… thank you for intervening back there,” you smiled and lightly fiddled with the lace on your turquoise gown.

Jumin smiled back at you and moved to grab your hands until…

“Jumin!”

Chairman Han’s voice made you jump while Jumin, as composed as ever, glanced at his father.

“Yes, father?” Jumin asked smoothly.

“Would you care to tell me what that was all about?” Chairman Han demanded, a stern look on his face.

“Of course,” Jumin turned and faced his father without hesitation. “I exposed Glam and Sarah Choi with the help of my friends, thereby preventing them from scamming C&R all together.”

“Don’t get cheeky with me, Jumin.” Chairman Han crossed his arms firmly over his chest and frowned menacingly. “You made us out to look like fools.”

Jumin’s hand twitched as he fought the urge to fix his cuff sleeves. “I assure you father, that was never my intention —“

“I’m not finished,” Chairman Han interrupted. “You… you also helped C&R a great deal today. And you even went so far as to help me, as well. I noticed your change, and I just didn’t expect it to be this drastic.”

Jumin bowed his head meekly and paused. “Ah, how rude of me. Father, this is MC.” He extended his hand to you and smiled. “She is the reason for my change of heart… and she has been my strength and stay through this entire process.”

You took Chairman Han’s hand and blushed wildly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Han.”

A smile slowly crept on Chairman Han’s face. “I see. So you are the mystery lady my son mentioned to me a couple of days ago.”

“Father?” Jumin stepped forward. “I need to have a word with MC, so may we please have some privacy? I have our reservation booked for tonight at the Japanese restaurant uptown, so we will be able to communicate freely.”

“Of course. I look forward to it, my boy. And… and thank you.”

You smiled; Jumin had been stressed about the dynamics with his father, and with Glam and Sarah being exposed, the breathing room between the two of them was palpable. As Chairman Han left, you rested your hand on Jumin’s arm.

“I think it’s great that things between you two are so much better now, Jumin,” you smiled.

“Do you think so?” Jumin smirked and turned to face you. “I couldn’t have done this without you, lady.”

“Nah,” you playfully rolled your eyes. Before Jumin could make a firm rebuttal against you, you cleared your throat and grabbed his hands. “Jumin… about what you proposed to me earlier —“

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, banana phone~_

You squeaked, dug your phone from your handbag, and pressed it against your ear frantically. “Hello?!”

Jumin laughed melodiously from your newly-changed ringtone while you jogged away from him, embarrassed.

 _“MC?! What is going on? Why did Jumin Han just propose to you?!”_ You heard your mother shout.

 _“Honey, don’t scream,”_ you heard your father groan.

“Ah… hah… you guys saw that, huh…?” You asked weakly.

 _“Did you answer him?! We didn’t get to see it on TV!”_ Your mom hollered.

 _“Did you stay at his place?”_ You heard your father ask warily.

“Listen, I will answer your questions in full later. Right now, I’m _talking_ to him.”

 _“Don’t pressure the girl,”_ you heard your father chastise your mother.

 _“But he’s Jumin Han!”_ Your mother shouted.

“ _Bye,_ you guys,” you said and hung up, even as you continued to hear your parents squabble to themselves in the background. You stuffed your phone back in your handbag and moved back to Jumin, who waited patiently for you at one of the tables.

“How did it go?” Jumin asked softly.

“Hah… they saw us on TV, and they have more than a few questions. Anyways… Jumin, I —“

_Zzt. Zzt. Zzt._

The sudden vibrations from your phone threw you off. “My God,” you muttered and grabbed your phone. “One second, let me…” you pressed the home button and sighed as notifications flooded in from your friends.

18:34 - MC! ANSWER ME NOW.

18:35 - HOW ARE YOU WITH JUMIN HAN?!?

18:36 - IS HE AS HANDSOME IN REAL LIFE?

“Hah… I’m sorry,” you blushed, silenced your phone, and threw it back into your handbag. “I’m sorry. I —“

“Mr. Han, do you have any idea of the chaos you’ve caused? Paparazzi are adamantly looking for you and MC out there.” Jaehee angrily strode in. “I hope you have a good explanation.”

Jumin sighed heavily. “Assistant Kang now is not the time.”

“How… oh. I see you’re still speaking with MC… excuse me, then.” Jaehee promptly dismissed herself and re-entered the frenzy just seconds away from you both.

Before you could open your mouth, Jumin swiftly pressed his index and middle fingers against your lips. “Why don’t we go somewhere more private, hm?”

**—**

“The sound booth?”

Jumin shut the door behind him and locked it. “An odd location, I know, but it’s one of the only doors here that has a lock. I’m anxious to hear your response to —”

“Yes. **Yes**. I will be your life companion, _yes_.”

Jumin’s eyes widened, and he blinked rapidly, resetting his mind. He then extended his arms to embrace you. “Oh… _oh_ , MC —“

You pressed your hand to his chest to stop him from moving any closer. “Hold on. Hear me out first.”

Jumin nodded and lowered his arms. “Yes, of course.”

“You were right back there. This is fast for us, and we need to take care as we continue forward. That being said, I… I think we need more time to get to know each other.”

“How much time, MC?”

“A year.”

Jumin froze.

“I know,” you grabbed his hands and pulled him close, “I know it’s a long time from now, but I want to get to know and understand you more, Jumin. Eleven days isn’t long enough.”

Jumin slowly shook his head. “A year… a year is too long, my love. Four months. That’s enough time, isn’t it?”

“No. A year.”

“Three months.”

“Jumin!”

“I’m sorry. But you don’t understand.” Jumin gripped your wrists. “I cannot be without you, MC. You have changed my life in so many ways, and _moments_ without you are agony, never mind **_days_**.”

You pouted. “A year, Jumin. We can start figuring out our living situation six months in, how is that?”

Jumin frowned. “Too long. Three months in, and we start negotiating .”

You giggled. “Stop trying to shorten everything! How’s this. I’ll live on the floor below yours —“

“Okay,” Jumin said quickly. “As soon as the party is over, I will —“

“Hold on!” You playfully tapped his chest. “I’ll live on the floor below yours, and then maybe three to six months in, we can start talking about moving in together.”

“… Now that I think about it, three months is too long.”

“Jumin, you’re testing me.”

He chuckled softly and traced your jawline. “I hear you, my love. Whatever you desire, so it shall be.”

“So… you’re okay with this?” you asked as you placed your arms around his neck.

Jumin delicately tucked your hair behind your ears. “You said yes. Everything else will fall into place. Now… may I kiss you, my princess?”

You pulled him down and pressed your lips against his as he had done when he first kissed you; considerate, yet vigorous. Jumin hugged you and lifted you, placing you on the soundboard. His hands traced the dips and curves of your waist tactfully as you returned his worshipful, fervid kisses. In your shared hunger and excitement, neither of you noticed the music that played softly from within the room.

_We’re on the road to romance… that’s safe to say. But let’s make all the stops along the way._

Jumin pulled away, set you down, and offered his gloved hand to you. “Would you do me this honor and dance with me, darling?”

“The honor is all mine,” you beamed. Before you could take his hand, both of you turned as the door to the sound booth opened. Two men stood there silently, completely surprised not only by the sight of _the_ Jumin Han but by you, the woman he proposed to.

“Interruption after interruption,” Jumin sighed and grabbed your hand. “Dear, the only place we are guaranteed privacy is the penthouse —“

“Cool, let’s go,” you pulled him out of the room hastily and rushed down the stairs. A giddy sensation flooded over you; a year was a long wait.

But nice and easy did it every time.


End file.
